This is a request for continuation for a second year of the above project--the purpose of which is to build on the experiences and resources of several previously independent research teams at Columbia University and establish an integrated program of social science research and training in drug abuse. Earlier as well as current research has focused on drug behavior among adolescents and youth; cross-cultural studies of differences in drug behavior--within the U.S. and in other countries; the evaluation of treatment programs; and a concern with methodological problems presented by population surveys of drug behavior and by the evaluation of treatment programs. During the first year a core staff has been recruited and a computer facility and data archive have been established for cross-study analyses. In addition, plans have been made for a conference on strategies of longitudinal research on drug use to be held in April 1976 and several feasibility studies have been undertaken. Goals for the second year include the continuation of cross-study analyses begun so far, a larger number of feasibility studies, and an expansion of the resources available at Columbia for the training and apprenticeship of researchers in this field.